


snippets

by trixibird



Series: That College Au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Some hurt/comfort, probably more characters and pairings later, rating may change idk, tags updated as it becomes relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixibird/pseuds/trixibird
Summary: drabbles and snippets from the That College AUbasically things that weren't big enough for one shots or that aren't terribly important that I wanted to write anyway





	1. character

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter: Bokuoi hurt/comfort(ish)  
> Bokuto is an Excellent Judge of Character™

Koutarou knew he wasn’t the smartest guy around - hell, he wasn’t even the smartest in their  _ apartment _ because Tetsu was ridiculous at retaining information, and he and Tooru were both incredibly observant and adaptable. Daichi was no slouch either.

Koutarou knew he wasn’t the smartest, but he also considered himself to be an excellent judge of character (despite Akaashi never quite believing him). So he knew, from the first day, that Tooru was a good person, and they were going to be friends.

He hadn’t quite expected this, though.

Koutarou had been having a bad few days - he jammed his fingers in volleyball practice and had to take a couple of days off, his favourite pair of shoes got mud-soaked by an inconsiderate driver, and now his professor was moving up a test by an entire week, and he no longer had the energy to keep himself cheerful. So he was buried in Tetsu’s bed with his notes clutched to his chest, hating himself for not being able to focus enough to study properly but too overwhelmed to try.

A soft weight flopped over his legs sometime after the light faded from the window, and Koutarou barely lifted himself enough to peer down at immaculate chestnut curls. Tooru lifted his head to meet Koutarou’s eyes and then wormed his way up the bed until he could snuggle in close, the way they did at night when Koutarou inevitably ended up in his room.

Koutarou reached for him hesitantly, not wanting to overstep, but Tooru snorted softly and buried himself in Koutarou’s chest so that he could leech his warmth, Koutarou burying his nose in Tooru’s hair in return. He always smelled good.

They lay in complete silence for a few minutes, until Koutarou’s heart had settled back down and his muscles had relaxed. “I picked up that awful ramen you like,” Tooru mumbled, “and roast pork and egg custard. Come eat and we’ll watch owl documentaries. You can study tomorrow.”  _ You need a break _ was unspoken, but Koutarou smiled a little for the first time that day and nuzzled at Tooru’s hair.

“Thanks, Tooru.”

“I can’t have my ace in subpar condition,” Tooru teased, lifting his head enough to smile at Koutarou, the genuine smile that made his eyes crinkle cutely in the corners. “Are you okay?”

Koutarou hummed and shrugged a bit. “I will be. I usually get over my moods pretty quickly.” He meant it to be reassuring but Tooru frowned a little bit, puffing his cheeks up cutely.

“You shouldn’t dismiss it as just a mood if it leaves you alone in bed in the dark like this. Especially in Tetsu’s room. I was worried when you didn’t respond.”

“Ah, sorry I worried you.”

“Tell me what happened?” Tooru prodded, poking at Koutarou’s cheeks until he smiled. It wasn’t quite his usual megawatt grin but better than the frown.

“Just a bad few days, Tooru, it’s nothing.”

“Nuh uh,” Tooru insisted. “You’re sad, Kou-chan, that’s never nothing.” And his eyes were so earnest that it kind of hurt, so Koutarou pulled him back to his chest so he wouldn’t have to meet them anymore. “Koutarou,” Tooru sighed.

“My fingers still hurt and my exam was moved. My shoes are muddy. It’s really not worth all this.”

“I disagree. We’re going to get up, ice your fingers, eat your ramen and pork, and watch movies on the couch with my good blanket. We can put your shoes in the wash, Kou-chan, they’ll come out squeaky clean.”

_ Thank you for taking care of me _ , the words were lodged in his throat but he nodded and reluctantly let Tooru get up, missing his warmth almost instantly, and followed him to their kitchen/living room area.

They spent the night watching their favourite documentaries, owls and wildlife for him, aliens for Tooru, curled up under Tooru’s huge, soft mint green blanket, and Koutarou grinned when Tooru fell asleep against his chest.

He was a great judge of character.


	2. support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu's point of view for the last chapter, slight kurodai, bokuoi, and oikuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor anxiety from Tetsurou, I promise not all of these are going to be angst or hurt/comfort

_Don't worry, tetsu, I've got this._

Of course that only makes Tetsurou worry _more_ goddammit. He taps his foot impatiently and glares down at his phone, last text from Tooru still open like he planned on replying even though he had no such intention. He was just _stressed_.

Until Daichi pulled the device from his hands and shoved it into his own bag.

“We aren't leaving until you finish this. I know it's hard to believe, but Oikawa is one of the best people I know at calming others down. They’ll be fine.”

It wasn't that hard to believe, actually. Tetsurou had noticed from the first time he met Tooru at that summer camp that he was the kind of muted bright personality that knew sadness well enough to empathize. But still… This was Koutarou. Koutarou was used to being passed off by everybody but Tetsurou and Akaashi.

Kou had also latched onto Tooru from the moment they met like a fledgling, but that didn't necessarily _mean_ that Tooru was equipped to handle him.

“Tetsurou, stop. Your incessant worrying isn't going to help.” Daichi was getting irritated, so Tetsurou sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I know. But wouldn't you be the same if it were Sugawara?”

Daichi snorts. It shouldn’t be attractive but Tetsurou always has gone for people who don’t put up with his bullshit. “Suga is a different case. He’s more like Oikawa anyway- neither of them would ever admit it, but they’re similar in a lot of ways. Oikawa can be very nurturing. I know you never saw his high school team in action, but he held them together and drew out their very best. In turn, they protected him from himself.”

Again, not hard to believe. Tetsurou’s known Tooru for a few years now, and he had this way of pushing that always fell somewhere between manipulative and supportive, and Tetsurou still didn’t know exactly how Tooru decided where on that scale he needed to be for each member of his team, but he did it, and he did it _well_.

“Now get your head out of your ass and _focus_. You’re not the only one who wants to go home, you know.”

Daichi is right, like he so often is. And hiding his own anxiety through a slight form of aggression. The same way he used to do on the court in high school; using his aggression to hype up his team instead of letting them see his trepidation.

“Sorry, Dai. I’m trying.” He _is._ Normally he’d have been done by now- Tetsurou didn't like to brag ( _he did but that’s not the point_ ) but he was very good at chemistry, and he should have had this assignment finished ages ago. But Kou wasn’t answering his texts which meant one of two things, and with his fingers still recovering, he wasn’t distracted by volleyball.

And Tooru. _I’ve got this_. What if he didn’t? Kou wasn’t _fragile_ , but-

Daichi smacked the back of his head. “Kuroo. Stop.”

Family name. Tetsurou was officially in Daichi’s bad books. He nodded without meeting Daichi’s eyes and tapped his pencil against the tabletop, forcing himself to stare at the page in front of him like it held all of the answers in life. The clocked inched past six pm.

“You need to get this done and sent in before ten, Kuroo.” Daichi clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll keep an eye on your phone. If Koutarou or Tooru indicate that anything’s wrong, we’ll go back immediately. For now, stop worrying.”

The apartment wasn’t on fire when they got back, which was a relief in and of itself. Daichi unlocked the door quietly and stifled a yawn, muttering a quiet “we’re home” and toeing off his shoes. Tetsurou had no such patience, barely getting his shoes _off_ before dashing inside. The TV glowed in their otherwise dark living room. Koutarou peered up at him blearily from the couch as he came to an abrupt stop, breathing hard above him, all of the tension melting from his body at the sight of his bro, not looking miserable in the slightest and even shooting him a tired smile.

Tooru was nestled into his chest, totally passed out.

“Hey, Tetsu,” Kou said quietly, shifting a little to offer him an arm without disturbing Tooru. “Sorry I worried you.” He squeezed when Tetsurou grabbed his hand.

“Don’t apologize, dumbass,” Tetsurou muttered back, but he couldn’t keep from smiling. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Tooru brought me ramen and roast pork and dragged me out here for a break. Got me out of my head. It was good.” He grinned. “I really am sorry.”

“Kou, bro, Brokuto, buddy, there’s nothing for you to apologize for. I’m just glad you’re okay.” And Tetsurou is, sincerely, _so fucking relieved_ about it. And grateful to Tooru, for all that he’d had some doubt in him initially.

“Hi, Koutarou,” Daichi finally joined them. “Had a good evening?”

Kou’s grin was still bright and soft and satisfied. “Yeah. Definitely. Did Tetsu give you too much trouble?”

“Of course,” Daichi laughed. Tooru stirred in Kou’s arms, whining softly in that way he sometimes did when he was tired and vulnerable, in that way that was so honest and affection-seeking that none of them could resist it. “Here, I’ll help get him into bed.”

“No,” Tetsurou protested without thinking about it. “Let me. You’re tired, you should go get ready for bed.” Daichi arched an eyebrow but nodded. “Night, Dai.”

“Night, Tetsurou,” ( _Tetsurou would not admit he was even more relieved that Daichi had reverted back to his given name_ ) “night, Koutarou.”

“Good night, Daichi.” Kou helped Tetsurou lift Tooru, settling him into Tetsurou’s arms in a bridal carry with his head resting in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck. “I’m gonna grab a quick shower. You want me to stay in your room with you tonight?”

Tetsurou would ( _maybe he’d even like to join Kou in Tooru’s bed_ ) but he also didn’t want Tooru to wake up alone and worry. He hesitated a moment too long and Kou nodded as he stood and stretched.

Tooru stirred again, eyes fluttering open when Tetsurou lay him gently in his bed. “Tetsu?” His voice was thick with sleep. “S’ Kou okay?”

He dropped the suffixes when he was tired and Tetsurou would never admit that he preferred this to the way Tooru normally said his name. “Yeah, thanks to you. I really appreciate that, Tooru.”

“Didn’t just do it for you,” Tooru grumbled. “Kou’s a good person. He deserves to be taken care of, to be happy.”

“He does,” Tetsurou agrees easily, _so do you_. “Go to sleep, Tooru.”

“Night, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou smiled fondly and smoothed his fingers over Tooru’s soft hair. “Good night.”

Fuck, he was so _gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1: yes, tetsu is the first to figure out how in love he is with all of his roommates. kenma helped. i don't know if that will ever be written, but it's definitely implied that tetsu already knows at this point that he loves them.  
> 2: I'm considering rebuilding a tumblr to communicate more for this au (that way I can answer asks and post little things like playlists or previews, and chat with people about the au) but I won't do it unless you guys are genuinely interested, so please tell me if you are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to upload at a decent rate but real college is a huge pain so no promises!


End file.
